The Boy Next Door
by Franniegirl93
Summary: When four new guys move in next door Alanna finds herself falling for two of them. She deals with love and heartbreak and having to face her ex boyfriend alone in court. Alanna and her best friend Mina have the guys of their dreams and are happier then ever but when one of them has a life changing event, things change for the worst.


The Boy Next Door

By: Francesca M

Characters:

Alanna Foster- Main Character- 20 years old

Mina King- Alanna's best friend- 21 years old

Kendall Schmidt- Boy next door/musician- 21 years old

James Maslow- musician- 21 years old

Logan Henderson- musician- 22 years old

Carlos Pena- musician-22 years old

**Chapter One**

Alanna was woken up by an awful noise. She looked at the time. 8:15 am. _You've got to be kidding me. _She thought. She looked out of her window. There was a moving truck in the driveway next to her house. Great new neighbors. She saw a guy about her age cutting wood. She tried to fall back asleep but couldn't.

"That's it!" she said. She got up, put on her flip flops and went outside in her pajamas. She walked across her lawn onto her neighbors lawn. The guy cutting wood saw her walking over. He smiled and waved.

"Hi I'm Kendall." He said.

"do you have any idea what time it is?" Alanna snapped. Kendall looked at her confused. "You're cutting wood at eight o'clock in the morning. People are sleeping!"

"Sorry but we wanted to start early. We'll try to keep it down." Kendall flashed her a smile. she instantly noticed his dimples. Her knees got a little weak. she loves dimples. she pulled herself together and remembered that she's mad at him for waking her up.

"All I ask is to stop cutting wood until about noon." Alanna said and started walking back to the house. Kendall started up the saw again. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Kendall was laughing.

"if you start that saw up again it will be the last thing you do!" she threatened. Kendall didn't wanna make any enemies so he turned the saw off. Alanna went inside and fell back asleep.

At around ten- thirty Alanna heard the doorbell ring. She groaned and got up and went to the door. When she opened the door Kendall was standing there with 3 equally attractive guys behind him.

"What?" she groaned.

"We wanted to apologize. May we come in?" Kendall asked. She opened the door all the way and motioned the guys in. they followed her into the living room.

"so you already know I'm Kendall. This is James, Carlos, and Logan. They're my bandmates and best friends." Kendall said.

"How touching." She said.

"look I don't wanna make enemies. I'm sorry I was a jerk to you this morning that's just how I joke around. We could use some friends around here. How about you show us around town?" Kendall asked.

"Fine. L.A. is really cool at night. We can get some dinner at six then I'll show you around. Meet me here at five- thirty." She says.

"perfect." Kendall says.

"You Never told us your name." Logan said.

"I'm Alanna." She said.

"very nice to meet you." Logan smiled. Another boy with dimples.

"man do you all have dimples?" she exclaimed with a smile. The guys all laughed.

"I'm the only one without dimples." James said.

"And I have dimples occasionally." Carlos said.

"well it was nice to meet you guys but I have stuff to do so I need you to leave my house." Alanna said.

"Alright we'll see you later then?" Logan asked.

"Yes." She said. She walked the guys out and closed the door she ran upstairs and called her best friend. It rang twice and then she answered.

"Hello?" Alanna's friend Mina said.

"How do you feel about going on a date with four hot guys?"

**Chapter Two **

Alanna

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked.

"These four hot guys moved in next door and I'm showing them around L.A. tonight. Do you wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Sure why not" she said.

"They're musicians too." I said.

"Oh now I'm defiantly coming!" Mina said. She's always had a thing for musicians. "How will your boyfriend feel about you going out with 4 guys?"

"Travis can just deal with it. I'm showing some new guys around. I'm not hooking up with them." I said. Travis and I have been dating for 9 months and our relationship is kind of on sharp rocks. We're always at each others throats and we're always fighting. If he finds out about me showing the guys around, he'll flip.

"Ok well I gotta go shower. What time should I come over at?" Mina asked.

"come over at five." I said.

"Kay! Bye love!" Mina said then hung up.

I got in the shower as well. I was getting really excited for tonight which is bad. I have a boyfriend I shouldn't feel this excited. I just think back to how Kendall woke me up this morning. It made me a little angry. I got out of the shower and dried off. I got dressed. A pair of jean shorts, a pink wife beater tank top and my favorite pair of sandal's. I blow dried my hair and then straightened it.

Before I knew it, it was five o 'clock and Mina was ringing the doorbell continuously

"I'm coming! Chill!" I said. I opened the door and Mina was standing there in a mini black dress.

"hey!" she said.

"I see you broke out the mini black dress. Tryin' to get lucky tonight" I joked.

"Hey. It could happen! I need to be prepared!" Mina laughed. Her long black hair fell off her naturally tanned shoulders as she laughed. "what are you gonna wear?"

"I was gonna wear this." I said.

"I got all dressed up and you're not! This isn't fair! Grab the purple and white sundress. The one with the zig zag pattern going up and down. And your gold sandals will look cut with it." Mina said. We've been friends for 7 years and I knew just what she was talking about. I grabbed the dress and put it on. I did my makeup, a simple smoky eye look for blue eyes. I put a little bit of shimmer powder on my tan skin. Me and Mina both had black hair but she wore hers curly tonight. She had natural beach wave curls.

"It's five thirty. Lets see if the guys are outside." I said. We looked out the window as the guys were crossing the lawn.

"Ohh they're cute!" Mina said.

"calm down. Grab my bag for me and lets go." I said. Mina grabbed my bag and we opened the front door right as they rang the door bell.

"Hey!" Kendall said and flashed his dimple smile. You hated him for having perfect dimples and a perfect smile. The other guys waved.

"Who's your friend?" James asked.

"Oh guys this is my best friend Mina. Mina this is Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos." I said. Mina flashed her killer smile.

"Hi boys." She said.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna follow you to the restaurant." Logan said.

"Perfect. Let's go." You said. You got in the car and waited for the guys to get into their car. You heard the car start so you pulled out of the driveway.

"They're so frickin' hot!" Mina exclaimed.

"yeah well Kendall can be a real smart ass." I said.

"Oh please I know you were dying over his dimples!"

"You're crazy!" I said. "He woke me up at eight o 'clock this morning! You know I hate that!"

Mina just smiled but didn't say anything. I knew she was getting annoyed with me. We drove in silence.

We finally got to the restaurant and found a parking space right up front. The guys parked right next to us. They drove a black Cadillac Escalade and I drove a black BMW M6. We walked inside.

"Hey guys. Table for six?" the waitress asked.

"Actually we have ten more people coming." James said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "He's kidding. Just us six."

The waitress sat us at a table and asked if we wanted anything to drink.

"I'll have a diet coke." I said.

"Can I have coke and rum?" James asked. He took out his ID for the waitress to see.

"I'll have a sprite please." Kendall said.

"I'll have a coke and rum as well." Mina said. She also showed the waitress her ID.

"I'll just have a water please." Carlos said.

"I'll have a root beer." Logan said. The waitress put in our order and walked away.

"So you're a rum drinker too?" James asked Mina.

"Sometimes yeah." Mina said with a smile.

"What about you?" James asked me.

"She's only 20." Mina said.

"Oh still a little baby!" Kendall joked.

"I'm only 20 for a couple more months!" I said. "But just because I'm 20 doesn't mean I don't drink."

"Well we will have to have you over for drinks sometime!" Logan said.

"I'm down! And Mina would love to come too."

We talked and shared stories while we ate dinner. We sat at the table with full bellies.

"I don't think I can move!" Carlos said.

"Well you better be able to move soon! We have so much to do tonight!" I exclaimed.

"What sites are you going to show us?" Logan asked. The waitress brought out the bill and Kendall and I grabbed it at the same time.

"I got it." He said.

"No I got it!" I said.

"for everyone's sake just let Kendall pay. Please!" James said.

"Yeah he won't give up." Logan said.

Kendall raised one eyebrow at me and said, "The tribe has spoken."

I rolled my eyes and let go of the bill that Kendall and I were still holding onto. Kendall paid in cash and we quickly left.

"So where to next?" James asked.

"I'm gonna show you guys the town!" I said.

"So we're gonna paint the town together?" Kendall asked with a smile. I tried not to look at his dimples.

"No. I'm showing you around the town so you don't have to ask me where a good place to eat is. I tell you once and that's it so take notes." I said.

"Are you trying to say you don't wanna see me every day?" Kendall asked.

"Well I kind of have to since we're neighbors."

"How about we walk around the town now!" Mina said.

We started walking. I showed the guys all sorts of sights and good places to eat and hot hangout spots. Good places to get coffee and to hear local music, some of the clubs and bars. Kendall and I bickered back and fourth all night. Before I knew it, it was almost midnight. We headed back home. I pulled into the driveway and the guys pulled into their driveway. Me and Mina got out of the car and the guys walked over.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys but I have to get home I have work in the morning. Im sure I'll see you again soon though! Bye guys!" Mina said. She got in her car and drove away. She honked twice as she drove away.

"Tonight was fun. Hopefully all of us can hang out again soon! Maybe a game night?" Carlos suggested.

"That'd be really fun!" I said.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed. Tonight was fun though. Thank you." James said. The guys started to walk back to their house then Kendall turned around and looked at me.

"Hey guys I'll be home in a minute." Kendall said. He walked over to me. I leaned up against the front door. Kendall placed his hands on the door right above my shoulders.

"What do you want Kendall?" I asked.

"Cut the crap." He said. "I know you are having a hard time pretending to hate me. You can't get my dimples out of your head. You need to just give in to me." Kendall's lips were right next to my ear. "stop denying your feelings" Kendall started kissing my neck. I can't lie I loved it. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. He pushed me inside. He started kissing my lips as he runs his fingers through my hair. I quickly pull away.

"Kendall…I have a boyfriend." I said.

**Chapter Three**

Alanna

Kendall backed away. "Oh I'm sorry I should've asked before I made a move."

"But I didn't stop you either." I said. I took another step towards Kendall. As wrong as it was I wanted to feel his lips again. I wanted to keep kissing him.

"Alanna, it was fun but it's not right. You have a boyfriend." Kendall said.

"I know. But for what it's worth you're an amazing kisser." I smiled at him. He flashed his amazing smile that always makes my heart flutter.

"Your not to bad yourself." Kendall winked at me. "I gotta get home. Have a good night Alanna. And thank you for tonight I had a good time." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I locked the door behind him and ran upstairs to my room. I called Mina right away.

"hello?" she said into the phone.

"You're never gonna guess what just happened!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked sounding intrigued.

"Kendall kissed me!"

"What! No way! I thought you hated him." Mina said.

"Mina, I don't hate him. He's just annoying." I said. I wasn't going to admit my feelings for anyone. I think Kendall has an idea but I will keep denying them.

"Ok. Well what are you going to tell Travis?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to tell him but I know I have to."I said.

"So how did the kiss happen?"

"He seduced me." I said. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kendall's soft lips on mine. He tasted sweet but tangy. His hands in my hair, his lips against my ear. I wanted to relive that moment over and over again.

"really? Give me the deets!" Mina exclaimed. I told her everything leaving out how badly I wanted Kendall to bust through the doors and do it all over again. She didn't need to know my exact thoughts.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Travis." I said.

"Just don't tell him it was one kiss, one innocent kiss!" Mina said.

"Yeah I guess your right. Ok well I'm going to bed but I'll talk to you in the morning!" I said goodnight then hung up the phone.

I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamed about Travis. I was telling him about the kiss and he got mad and starting yelling and screaming at me. I woke up with a start.

Its just a dream I thought. I looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. I woke up a couple hours later to the sound of a chainsaw.

"Not again!" I groaned. I went outside to see Kendall and Logan cutting down a tree and James and Carlos were sitting in lawn chairs watching the guys work. Kendall saw me coming and turned off the chainsaw. Logan and Kendall both took off their sunglasses and looked me up and down. I looked down and noticed I was still in my pajamas. My silk and lace booty shorts and matching top. I sighed but wore my pajamas with pride.

"We had this conversation yesterday! Don't start doing lawn work before ten!" I said.

"Even though your yelling at us your still pretty hot." Logan said. I could feel me cheeks getting hot.

"Don't even go there man, she's got a boyfriend." Kendall said. My face got even more red thinking back to last night with me and Kendall. "I bet that's him now." Kendall pointed to the car pulling into my driveway. It was Travis. My heart started to race. He got out of the car and walked over to me. The guys waved to Travis.

"what's going on over here?" Travis asked.

"Nothing I was just asking them to not use power tools until ten." I said quietly. I knew Travis was mad and I didn't want him causing a scene.

"Well why are you standing on their lawn dressed like a slut?" Travis asked. Great hes making a scene.

"Whoa dude. No need to call her a slut we woke her up and she came out in her pajamas." Carlos said.

"This doesn't concern you guys." Travis said.

"Then get off our property." James said.

Travis grabbed me by the arm and brought me inside.

"You didn't need to grab me like that." I said

"You don't need to be standing on some dudes lawn half naked!" Travis yelled

"Oh my God Travis! You're so stupid sometimes! Im in my pajamas! They woke me up and I went out and asked them to wait till ten to do yard work! God you're so arrogant!" I yelled just then Travis' hand came up and across my face. I fell to the floor. Did he just hit me! I looked up at him and said, "Get the hell out of my house!" he took another step towards me and then left. I heard him peel out of the driveway. I sat on the floor and just cried.

A little while later I heard the door open. I was hoping it wasn't Travis. Anyone but Travis.

"Alanna?" I heard Kendall say. I didn't say anything. If he came around the corner he would see me. Sure enough he did. "Alanna what are you doing on the floor?" he asked. I looked up at him and he saw my tears. "What happened! Why is your cheek swol-"Kendall stopped mid sentence. "He didn't…hit you did he?" Kendall was sitting on the floor with me. New tears started to form.

"I flipped out on Travis for being an idiot and he hit me. He's never touched me before, ever. I know he has a temper but I never thought he'd lay a hand on me." I said.

Kendall sat on the floor with me and rubbed my back. We sat in silence for a little bit then I took a deep breath.

"I wanna go out." I said.

"Do you really wanna do that after what just happened?" Kendall asked. I was silent for a minute. "Why don't you come over and hang out with me and the guys."

"I want to but I do have things to do here. I'll come over later though." I said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kendall asked.

I put on a brave smile and said, "I'm fine. Go help out the guys with the yard work."

Kendall left to go help the guys out. I started doing house work and doing laundry cleaning my room all sorts of stuff. Before I knew it it was six thirty. There was a knock at the door. I looked out the peephole to make sure it wasn't Travis. It was Logan. I opened the door.

"Hey!" I said I motioned for him to come in and he did. I closed the door behind him.

"Not to be rude but, what happened to your face?" Logan asked.

"Kendall didn't tell you?" I asked. Logan shook his head. "Oh. Well Travis and I got into an argument and well…he hit me." I avoided eye contact with him.

"Oh my God are you ok!"

"Yeah I'm fine now. Thank you though."

Logan and I sat down at the island in my kitchen. I didn't know much about him but I felt really comfortable around him.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing yet why?"

"Well me and the guys wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner." Logan asked.

"Yeah I'd love to. Should I bring anything?" I asked. Logan got up and grabbed my hand gently pulling me towards him.

"Just your beautiful self. Lets go." He smiled and we walked towards the door. We walked across the lawn and into the house.

There were boxes everywhere. You could tell they were still unpacking but the kitchen looked great and was all put together.

"It smells good! What's for dinner?" I asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." James said.

"Ok well can I help at all?"

"No we are cooking for you!" Logan said.

"Wow I've never had 4 guys cook for me! Come to think of it no guy has ever cooked for me." I said. The guys stopped what they were doing and faced me.

"No one has ever cooked for you before?" Carlos asked.

"No." I said. They continued cooking.

"well lucky for you you have four guys that love to cook and love to cook for pretty girls." Kendall said. He turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back.

The guys finally finished cooking and they made and amazing chicken dish with amazing potatoes and a really good spinach and strawberry salad and some broccoli as well. It was an amazing dinner. We ate outside since it was a beautiful night. When we finished eting it was just starting to get dark.

"We should start a fire in our fire pit!" Carlos said.

Their patio was all nice finished wood and then they had a beautiful stone fire pit. James and Logan got wood for the fire Kendall started the fire and Carlos poured everyone a glass of wine. The fire got going and I sat on the love seat. Kendall sat next to me. We all talked and laughed and roasted marshmallows. I told the guys what happened with me and Travis and they told me that they were always here for me if I needed to talk which was sweet to here. I usually talk to Mina but her modeling career has really taken off so sometimes I have no one to talk to so its nice to have the guys here to talk to. After a while James and Carlos went inside to go to bed and Logan went in shortly after so it was just me and Kendall. It was quiet for a while then Kendall broke the silence.

"Did you tell Travis about what happened between us last night?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to tell him now after what happened today with him. But we'll see." I said.

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss. It was just one kiss but I can't get it out of my head." Kendall's face was inches from mine with the fire glowing in the background. It was like a scene from a movie. I wanted to kiss him again so badly. His lips were so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. Only a few more inches and I could feel his soft lips again. Kendall lightly put his hand on my cheek where Travis hit me. I winced a little but didn't pull away. I looked into Kendall's green eyes just hoping he would kiss me. We were inches apart his eyes were searching mine. Finally he leaned in and kissed my bruised cheek.

"It's been a long day. You should get some rest." Kendall said.

I was upset he didn't kiss me but I just nodded and got up. "Goodnight Kendall"

"Goodnight Alanna." He said.

**Chapter Four**

Alanna

When I walked inside I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I wanted to kiss Kendall so badly and I was so stupid to think he would actually kiss me. I laid down on my bed and sighed loudly. Just then my phone went off.

"Whos texting me now!" I said aloud. I looked at my phone. It was Kendall. We all had exchanged numbers last night at dinner.

New message from: Kendall Schmidt, To: Alanna- Hey Alanna! Sorry I didn't walk you home. I realized after I got inside. Sorry!

To: Kendall Schmidt, From: Alanna- it's okay don't worry about it ;) bedtime for me! No power tools till after 10am! Night Kendall!

I wasn't really going to bed but I couldn't talk to Kendall. Things were confusing right now. I had to focus on whats going on with me and Travis. I have a lot on my plate. I sat down at my dest and opened up my Mac book pro and turned it on. I went online and checked my Facebook. I had four friend requests. One from Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. I clicked accept and creeped on their pages a little bit. I was scrolling through my news feed and I noticed that Travis was tagged in a picture so I clicked on the picture and it popped up on my screen. It was his and another girl at what looked like some party. I looked to see when the picture was uploaded. Only an hour ago. I decided to look at more. There was pictures of them dancing and taking shots. I was furious. He was hanging out with another girl at a party tonight! I can't believe it! I was about to pick up the phone to call him but I hesitated. Should I call him? I don't know if I wanna see him now or even talk to him. I called Kendall instead.

"Thought you were going to bed?" Kendall said.

"I was but I went to check facebook and I saw pictures of Travis with some other girl and I wanna confront him about it but I don't know if I should now after what happened today." I said in a rush.

"Okay just calm down. Sleep on it tonight and in the morning when your refreshed and have had a goodnight sleep then think it over in the morning. Just sleep on it for now." Kendall said.

"I guess your right! Okay thank you Kendall! I am going to go to bed now! I'll talk to you later! Goodnight!" I said.

"you're welcome. Goodnight!" Kendall said then hung up.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed and curled up in my blankets. I quickly fell asleep. I had a dream about Travis again. He kept trying to hit me and I was fighting back and trying to get away. It was like I couldn't run fast enough. I couldn't make any noise. It was so scary. I jolted awake my room was completely dark I instantly started to cry. I turned on my bedside lamp and I picked up my phone and instantly called Kendall.

"Hello?" he said. His voice was groggy and sleepy.

"Please come over!" I sobbed into the phone.

"Alanna? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just come over please!" I sobbed and hung up the phone. I walked downstairs and watched out the window. When I saw him leave his house I unlocked the door and opened it as he was about to ring the doorbell.

"What's going on?" he asked sounding panicked. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and just cried. Hard heavy sobs. I could barely catch my breath. Kendall pulled away from the hug and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I told him about my nightmare through my tears and all the other things that were on my mind like the facebook picture of Travis and some girl and Travis hitting me and having to tell him about me and Kendall.

"Okay first just take a deep breath." Kendall said. I did what he said and tried to calm down. "Okay now lets talk." I led Kendall upstairs to my room. We talked about everything that was bothering me and Kendall gave me some really good advice. We continued to talk about random things but then we had both fallen asleep.

I woke up and looked at the time. It was eight thirty. Kendall was still asleep on the floor. I chucked a pillow at him. He groaned and then opened his eyes. He sat up.

"Sorry I fell asleep on your floor last night." Kendall said as he got up and stretched. I got out of bed as well.

"It's okay. Thank you for helping me last night. I was a mess." I said.

"No problem that's what friends are for. I should probably get home the guys will be wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you out." I said. Kendall followed me down the stairs.

"You have a really nice house. You should throw a sick party here." Kendall said.

"Well I have a party coming up so you guys are welcomed to join the excitement."I said with a smile. I opened the front door for Kendall and Travis was standing right there ready to ring the doorbell.

"Well, what do we have here?" Travis said. I stood behind Kendall a little scared Travis might try and hit me again.

"I was just stopping by to see how she was doing. I was just leaving." Kendall said. He started to leave and I noticed his phone was on the table by the front door.

"Kendall! Don't forget your phone." I said I walked passed Travis and handed it to him. As Kendall walked back home Travis grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him.

"What the hell is going on between you and that Kendall kid!" Travis barked at me.

"Nothing. He stopped by for a couple minutes to see how I was after what happened yesterday." I said. Just then Travis slapped me again. He grabbed onto my shoulders so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Tell anyone about it again and that'll be ten times worse." Travis said.

"Get your hands off me!" I said through clenched teeth. He let go of me and took a step back.

"Your trying to be all tough now? We both know your weak! I'm glad I banged that chick last night. She's way better in bed then you ever were." Travis said.

"You hooked up with that girl last night!" I couldn't believe he actually cheated on me with her.

"Yeah. And she was a good fucking time too. Something you never were."

"wow. Now I don't feel as bad for cheating on your sleezy ass!" I snapped. Travis walked over to me and grabbed me by the back of my hair and looked me in the eyes.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Get your hands off of me!" I shrieked. I saw Travis raise his fist but it was too late I couldn't stop him. He punched me right across the face then threw me on the ground. He walked towards his car.

"We're over!" I yelled through my tears. I saw Kendall running over towards me and so did Travis.

"You can have her. She's worthless." Travis said to Kendall then sped off.

"Are you ok!" Kendall asked.

"No." I said. I was kind of mad Kendall left me alone with him in the first place but I also understood why he did.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Just go home Kendall. Help the guys you have a lot to do. I'll be fine." I said through my tears. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Alanna." Kendall said.

"I'm fine Kendall." I said then walked inside. I closed the door and leaned my back up against it. I started to cry as I slid down the door. I crawled into the living room and laid on the couch and cried until my muscles ached.


End file.
